1. Field of the Inventions
The present inventions are related to fuel cells and, more specifically, to fuel cell fuel cartridges and self-contained fuel cell devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
A wide variety of portable electronic devices have been introduced over the years.
These devices include, but are not limited to, information processing devices such as notebook personal computers (“PCs”), handheld PCs, palmtop PCs and personal digital assistants (“PDAs”), communication devices such as mobile telephones, wireless e-mail appliances and electronic books, video games and other toys, and audio and video devices such as compact disk players and video cameras. Other portable electronic devices include portable test systems, portable projectors, and portable televisions such as portable flat panel televisions. Portable electronic devices are quite convenient in that they may be used and enjoyed without being connected to an electrical outlet.
The conventional source of electrical power for most portable electronic devices has been, and continues to be, batteries. More recently, the use of fuel cells has been proposed because, as compared to batteries, fuel cells tend to have higher energy densities. Fuel cells are also typically able to maintain a specific power output (so long as fuel is continuously supplied) and are not hampered by a charge/discharge cycle.
The inventors herein have determined that conventional fuel cells, especially those used in conjunction with electronic devices, are susceptible to improvement. More specifically, the inventors herein have determined that it would be desirable to provide fuel cell fuel cartridges and self-contained fuel cell devices (collectively referred to herein as “fuel cell apparatus”) that are capable of functions in addition to power generation and fuel storage.